


Mirror Reflect

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Wilford needs a hug, no darkstache, no slash between Colonel and Damien either, sorry I’m old fashion and only see them as friends, they all need hugs really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: Dark always hated mirrors, the other egos thought it had something to do with Mark, that everything Dark loathed always has something to do with Mark.But no that wasn’t it, it was far more simply and tragic then that.





	Mirror Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so after after watching and rewatching Who Killed Markiplier multiple times I have decided to write a fix about it because I have a lot of Feels, lots of feels for The Colonel, Damien, and Celine. I truly didn’t except Wilford and Dark’s origin story to be so damn tragic. 
> 
> Some things to go over, this is strictly friendship, and Y/N District Attorney is actually going to have a name in this, it won’t just be “Y/N”. I just have always found that really weird when it comes to writing self inserts, I know that it’s suppose to be that way but I still find it strange for me to write. But the name I choose to gender neutral, DA will be like Frisk from Undertale. Having a name, but going by them/they pronouns, their gender up to us.

Whenever he could, Dark tried to avoid mirrors. All the other egos thought it was because he didn't like his own reflection because they all look like Mark but no— that wasn't it. Looking like Mark wasn't the problem, besides the way Dark looked was because _**Damien**_ not Mark. No, he choice to never look into the eyes of a mirror ever again because of who stared back. Not himself, not Damien. But Alby, the young District Attorney who was the third reason for his creation in the first place, their body was the final piece in making Dark himself. Alby has been through just as much pain as everyone had that night, and Dark has simply added to that by simply trapping them in the mirror.

He may have trapped them, but Alby wasn't gone, they followed him where ever he went, whenever there was any type of reflection anywhere they were their staring at him, face pale, blood covering their hands as they placed them on their prison. The expression on their face was enough to leave Damien and Celine in a state of utter guilt and sadness deep inside their shared mind. Knowing that they were partly responsible for Alby's confinement. Dark's own regret and guilt would bubble up after a while. For Alby's pale face was completely blank, their eyes gray as they just stared at him.

"Don’t l̴̛͏o̴͞ơ̢̡k ́͠at̵͠ ͡me͢͝ ͏l̢̕͝i̕ke ̀͘t̀h̢a͘͠t̀,̴ ͝Alby.̵̷" Dark growled, his voice distorted and glitches, the fifth time he saw them, it was getting old and frustrating seeing them constantly.

It was years after Ego Inc. had been formed and Dark would never admit it aloud but even after decades of being here, he still manages to get lost because the place gets bigger and more rooms are added. In one of the many times he was trying to find his way back to his room Dark accidentally stumbled into a room with a several mirrors. "You know in order for us to get revenge on Mark for everything he put you, Damien, Celine and Wilford through I had to put you there, it was hard enough controlling this broken body with three minds, adding yours would just be more straining then helpful." Dark logically explained, clearing his throat because what good would yelling do, he knew when it was appropriate to raise his voice and when not too.

Alby smiled at those words, a sad and broken smile as tears fell down their cheeks, immediately Dark could feel Damien's sadness and guilt consumed him. Dark felt himself glitch involuntarily and felt a blue aura wash over him and he watched as Damien raised his hand and placed it on the mirror, _"Alby, my friend I'm **so** very sorry."_ Damien said, his voice cracking. Dark's neck twitches, he glitches again and a red aura glides next to the blue. Dark watches as Celine is attempting to comfort Damien as she too felt sadness.

Then the three of them were all transfixed on Alby's hand, it rose and with their bloody finger wrote a message backwards. " **I know. I'm sorry I couldn't do more.** " They faded away and Damien and Celine were besides themselves as the message left them, especially Damien. Dark started to become even more distorted and his neck ached as he tried to regain control of over the body that had once belonged to Alby.

"Welllll, what seems to be the matter, Dark?" A voice said behind him, with a very significant drawl. But regardless if the voice sounded a bit different, Damien and Celine knew who it was and with their emotions already amped up from their encounter with Alby, everything increased ten fold with the appearance of Wilford. "Didja get lost too? Same thing happened to myself..." Wilford trailed off as the other ego got closer, he must have seen the tears in his eyes that or maybe the fact that he was still glitching and twitching. "Now what's got yourrr pants in bundle, Dark?"

"N-Nothing, Wilford." _God_ was that his voice? Even as it echoed and sounded just as intimidating as it has always been, it stuttered just enough for Warfstache to take notice. **_D҉am͟ien͘,̕ ́C͝e̶lin̷e!̷ Calm d͠o̧wn!_** He told them, growled at them, because no one was suppose to see him like this. He was suppose to be seen as this figure of intimidation, fear and collectiveness. "Ĺea̷ve͡ m̵e a͜ļo͝ne!̵"

_Colonel_

_Alby_

_Friends_

Damien and Celine just couldn't stop feeling, couldn't stop thinking. And it left Dark an emotional wreck as he fell to the floor, snapping his neck from side to side and glitching from blue then to red, to both at the same time.

"Now I'm only trying to help, Dark. No need to be a bully—"

Then Damien and Celine seemed to shatter at that mere word, and Dark knew the reason. Because it was something their friend use to say, back before everything went to shit. Where Celine and Damien back been alive, back when Alby was still Alby and the Wilford was still sane.

A hand fell on his shoulder, it surprised him enough that his stopped spasming and when Dark looked up to Wilford, the other ego was looking at him with such concern, the madness seem to be gone for this one moment, Dark blinked and Wilford's appearance became distorted, his pink mustache was gone, replace by a black one with glasses and a hat. Damien and Celine screamed, _cried_ and Dark had to bit his tongue to keep from letting out a cry.

"Dark, I consider you a good friend of mine, I want to help."

Dark glitched one more time and suddenly he wasn't in control of his actions, his movements weren't his own as his arms rose and wrapped them around Warfstache. "Colonel! Alby!" The voice that left him wasn't his own, it faded and separated from Celine to Damien. "We're so sorry!"

Dark excepted, he generally thought that Wilford would recoil at being called that name or mentioning Alby because the last time it happened —it had been an accident, they were fighting and it slipped from his mouth before he could stop it— Warfstache had a breakdown and he went on a killing spree, killing every animal he could find; rats, birds, cats, dogs. He simply took out his pistol and shot without warning, a insane grin on his face, as he laughed.

So it actually genuinely  _surprised_ Dark when that was the opposite of what Wilford did. Celine, Damien and himself all felt Wilford return the embrace. "I was wondering when I would hear from you guys again. How rude of you, too keep me waiting for so long. "

And that was the straw that broke the metaphorical camels back. Wilford, for all his craziness, for all the disregard for human life and believing that death was a mere joke. For all his painful faults, he still remembered his other life, as much as he tried to bury it in denial and madness, he knew who he had once been, and the friends that he held so dear to him. "Celine, Damien, my friends. I've missed you both."

From the depths of the mindscape, Dark watched as three old friends grieved for the life that they lost. And when the sobs stopped and the tears became silent did Dark finally take notice to the activity happening in the mirror, Alby had come back. They smiled at the childhood friends, their eyes were still vacant, lost and sad but Dark saw a small part of Light there that hadn't been before. He informed them of Alby's reappearance. To which Damien sniffed and stood up, bringing Wilford along with him, all three of them hoped that showing Alby to Wilford wouldn't have the same outcome as before.

Wilford looked at the mirror and his expression changed, he gazed at Alby and he mimicked what Damien had done moments ago and place his hand in the glass, "Oh Alby, so you are trapped in here. I thought Dark was joking."

Alby smiled sadly, shaking their head. They rose their hand and wrote on the mirror, " **Hello, Colonel.** "

Then in an instant, Wilford's eyes became misty as his appearance changed for a fraction second, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, to all of you." Wilford— No, the Colonel said sadly as looked at his friends frantically.

Dark watched Alby place their hand on the Colonel's from the other side of the mirror just at the same time as Damien put his hand on Wilford's shoulder. "None of this is your fault, William."

"But I killed the Detective... I killed _you_ , Alby!" Wilford protested as his mustache and hair flashed from black to pink. His hand clinched into a fist on the mirror. “How is no one blaming me for all the hell we went through!?”

Alby smiled once again and wrote of the mirror. " **I don't blame you, Colonel. Like you said, it was an accident.** " They paused briefly to look at their blood soaked hands, most likely remembering that day and then continued, " **It's true that I wish to be free, but I can't change what's become of me. I just hope that someday we all can be free. I miss my dear friends, after all.** " The mirror glitched and as Dark looked into the perspective of Celine and Damien, he saw the mirror reflecting the images of the Colonel, of Damien and Celine and Alby. It was almost as though it was showing a photo of the past or a possible future with them all happy and _whole_ again. 

He felt Celine and Damien well up with emotions, as they placed their hands on the glass and smiled genuinely. Wilford let out a laugh that sounded more like a choked, happy sob, as he too smiled and unclinched his hand. The mirror images of themselves all had tears in their eyes, happy. 

Dark always hated looking at mirrors through out his existence, he never wanted to see the resentment or hate Alby would have if he came face to face with them, because he knew that trapping them in that mirror was wrong, Celine and Damien constantly tell him so, and he couldn’t face the utter guilt of it all. But maybe that's exactly what he'd should have done this entire time. Even if Wilford didn't remember this in the morning, the man’s mind was fickle and fragile at best, maybe in order for everyone to grieve properly, to heal if only just a little bit he needed to stop running away and face them. 

But now seeing what could be, that their happiness was still possible Dark was even more determined then ever to get revenge on Mark so that these people could finally have peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This concept is actually one I got off of Tumblr from someone and it got me thinking “Yeah, Dark probably wouldn’t like mirrors at all.” And he would actively try to avoid them as much as he could. 
> 
> Anyway, a penny for your thoughts? Please leave them in a comment and I’ll see you all soon.


End file.
